Appearance
Appearance is a very important part of a characters appeal, and as this is Horror Movie Hotties Wiki it makes it one the main characteristics of a character on this site. You'll notice each character has an appearance heading under their character box and information regarding their appearance. This information and the categories can seem vague at times, so that is what this page is for, to explain some of these terms and how they are used (but only the ones that don't have pre known quantity and those that are self-explanatory). All the information talked about in this section is relative to the rest of the body. Any additional notes you think may be necessary, please leave either in the comments section below or edit the page and add them yourself, thanks and enjoy. Face Shape Skintone Bust There are 7 classes defining the bust category, as using cup sizes and measurements are not an accurate method of portraying overall relative bust size and vary from country to country and bra size companies and charts, hence a different method is used to help visualise on this site. Each category is explained below: Tiny: Tiny bust size is almost no breast volume at all, this is what is referred to as flat-chested. In this case there is very little to none (so unnoticeable) breasts. Small: Small bust size is roughly comparable to the size of a small plum (for visual assistance) and is roughly this equivalent of AA sized breasts. They are very much on the smaller end of the spectrum. Medium-Small: Medium small bust is the half-way point between small and medium sized breasts, they are still on the smaller side but not as small. They are comparable to the size of a lemon, for size comparison. Roughly equivalent to standard A cup breasts. Medium: Medium bust size is comparable to the size of an average to large orange. They are quite noticeable and tend to be a sweet spot for not to big not to small. They are roughly equivalent to B cup breasts. Medium-Large: Medium-Large bust sizes is right between the medium and large categories. They are on the larger side and comparable to a grapefruit. They are roughly equivalent to C cup breasts. Large: Large bust size is comparable to a cantaloupe and is what is considered when someone says having breasts. They are roughly equivalent to a size D or even DD cup breasts Huge: Really anything larger then large, starting at about the size of a honeydew melon and then continuing on from there. Waist Hips Hips are actually based on relative shape to the rest of the body which is done according to this chart: Stomach There are 6 different kinds of stomach a person can have and the way a stomach looks really appeals to their overall appearance and hotness: Butt Legs Thick Thick legs are very round and curvy, particularly around the thigh area. They consist mostly of fat near the surface and appear to be smooth yet gelatinous in consistency (they wobble a lot), the most notable feature is that thick legs have a large girth and are soft / compressible. Average Average legs are a step below thick legs, containing near equal amounts of fat at muscle at the surface. These kinds of legs are gelatinous and wobble / displace but to a lesser degree then that of Thick legs. Overall the girth is not as wide as thick legs but can still be pretty wide. Athletic ''' Athletic legs can range in girth all the way from narrow to thick in some cases. They most notable for consisting of a larger amount of muscle then fat near the surface, this leave the legs in a more solid structure, displacing only very little and making the skin around the leg look tight and sometime muscular. '''Narrow Narrow legs, as the name suggest, have a smaller girth then the other leg types. They are notable for consisting of very little to no fat at the surface and mostly of muscle, altho even then some narrow legs may not look muscular, intact the majority don't. Body Shape